What it Takes
by IxiaLiliana
Summary: Full summary on the inside. The alternate version to Wings of a Hero. The version in which Gohan will do whatever it takes just to get Lime back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Full Summary: He knew he was a prince. He knew he was a hero. He had to accept the change going on in this world. Staring high school, Finding a way to cure his sickly mother, and a learning to run his kingdom, will he be able to take on this world? Not without her. He needed her back into his life and he'll do whatever it takes just to have her in his arms again. With all this going on, will he be able to get back to her or with a threat approaching will it all be destroyed?

* * *

A/N: This is going to be a dark/serious/actionish/ story. This is the Alternate version to Wings of A Hero. Wings of a Hero is a pairing between Gohan and Videl. This one is for the readers asking for the Lime/Gohan version. The story is a bit different so I suggest reading the chapters again for those who are reading Wings of a Hero. They are the same writing format. Like it's the same but I changed some parts and went through to edit. Anyways, enjoy!

For the first time readers, I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball universe.

* * *

It was not like any other days, where the sun would be shinning through the windows to wake up a sleeping demi saiyan. No, it was a cloudy day, with rain splashing on the glass. It wasn't a heavy rain though. It was soft, making rhythm-less beats. Other than the rain soft steps could be heard outside of the halls.

She was a busy woman but she took time in the morning to wake up her god son daily. This was an ordinary day for her, however, it was different. Her god son, Gohan would be starting high school today. She was nervous for him, but she knew that her sickly friend would want him to have friends his own age.

It wasn't always like this. She remembered when he was a happy boy. That changed seven years ago. After the defeat of Cell, he didn't celebrate. His dad was dead. All he wanted to do was go home. He knew that going to the look out to revive him would be useless. Something told him that his dad wanted to stay behind. Who could blame Goku? He was always thinking of others. On that very day, Bulma watched a happy boy, turn into a depressed boy. He rushed off from the look out that day and began training.

He trained for hours, and barely came home. It was his new routine. Wake up, eat, study in the moring, then train until he was ready for bed. It soon changed. He came home one night to find his mother collapsed. He didn't know what to do. He noticed a small bump. He never noticed that his mother was pregnant. He never sensed the ki inside of her. At this point he left to the only person he could of. He went and saw Bulma.

Gohan was devastated to say the least. His mother was bed bound. She had tubes inserted through her nose and a tube down her throat to keep her breathing. Bulma was monitoring the baby and found that it was perfectly fine. However, something was off. The child was developed but not ready to come out. She watched as this child suck the life from Chi Chi and knew she had to extract it.

Hours past and Gohan sat there. Wondering why this is happening to his mother. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He already lost his father. He couldn't lose his mother. Gohan cried. He cried for the first time. He didn't cry when his father died. This was his mother though. Life was cruel to Gohan.

Bulma contemplated on how to get this kid out of her and keep her alive and the child alive. She knew the child would not make it out if she took him out now but any longer Chi Chi would die. She remembered her husband saying Saiyan children were born but put into the long cylinder shape tubes filled with their parents DNA liquid. She didn't know where she could find Goku's DNA seeing as he was dead. She had no choice but to extract blood Vegeta seeing as he was a full blooded saiyan and she then extracted blood from the unconscious Chi Chi. It didn't take her long to make the formula and the liquid for the tubes. She then looked at the sleeping Chi Chi and began operating on her best friend to take the kid out of her.

That was seven years ago. Bulma looking down at her coffee mug got up and went into a white room and looked at her best friend Chi Chi. She was alive, but bed ridden. Strapped to breathing tubes to keep her alive. She would wake up every now and then to eat but she would find herself falling back asleep shortly after. Bulma noticed that her friend was still asleep and left to go check on her son. She found him putting on his training clothes along with Chi Chi's youngest, Goten putting on his clothes as well. He was the splitting image of her deceased friend Goku. He reminded her of the adventures that brought them together. He was an easy going kid as well. A little demon with an arrogant attitude, but carefree and loving. She smiled at her two boys and decided it was time to get Gohan going for the day as well.

She found him sitting on his bed tying his shoes. She took note that Gohan dressed nicely for his first day. Wearing a long baggy black shirt and a pair of white jeans. He put on a black pair of shoes. He gave Bulma a weak smile even though she wouldn't see it, and set off to do his morning routine. On a normal day he would wake up, put on his gi, eat, go see his mother, grab Goten, and leave to train until the sun was getting close to setting. He would then come back, eat, work on his studies, then get to bed. This time it was different though. He got up to see his mother.

She was sick, that she knew of. She wanted to be better, to hold Goten, to go home, just be part of a family, but she knew she couldn't. She was awaking up slowly and waiting for her oldest to walk in to see her. It was the highlight of her days. Other than her youngest coming in to read to her. She was proud that Gohan kept Goten's nose in a book. It made her happy though. She saw her son come in with a small sympathetic smile on his face. Well, if she could see his face.

"Gohan. You should really cut that hair of yours." Chi Chi said softly.

Gohan took notice of his hair and realized that he hasn't cut it since his mom was bed ridden. It was down to the mid of his back, and covering his face "No thanks mom. I'm not cutting it until your well enough to cut it." Gohan replied.

"I can't see my boy's beautiful face." She said brushing some of his hair back to look at him.

Gohan smiled at his mother's touch. It was something that kept him going. He was depressed that his mother was like this. He blamed himself for being gone for so long. His mother didn't blame him though. She blamed that she didn't know much about the Saiyan race and didn't know that Goten would fall into the category of being in a tube. She gave birth to Gohan like a human, but Goten had to be different. She was a blessed woman though. Even if her husband chose to stay dead, she had her two boys that kept her going. That was her determination to live. To live for them so one day they could all go home.

"I best being going, mom. I'm going to school now. See you when I get back." Gohan said softly to her.

"Have fun sweetie. I'll be here waiting." Chi Chi said.

With that Gohan left his mother's room and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. He noticed Bulma had started with out him. She was a woman that was always on the go. She always ate before the others, but everyone ate randomly. Except holidays when they would move the table to Chi Chi's room to spend it with her. Gohan watched as Bulma's mother was placing the last bit of food on the table for everyone to grab and go as they please. He made his plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and toast and began devouring. He noticed then that Goten and Trunks started to make the scene and they began inhaling the food as well. Vegeta would normally eat when everyone was gone. He stuck to his gravity chamber during the mornings. He was a warrior. He trained by himself in the morning. He trained Goten and Trunks after he ate. Then had a sparring session with Gohan before bed. Sparring was secretly his favorite time. He could go all out. Within the seven years he could equally keep up with Gohan. They both grew strong. They both knew that they were reaching Super Saiyan three but they were exhausted by the power up. It put a strain on the body.

Gohan decided he was finished and got up to put his dishes away. He grabbed his bag and began walking out the door. He figured he just fly to school. It wasn't that far from West City. Just as he was about to take off he was stopped by a blue hair woman.

"Gohan. Let me drive you today. Even though today is your first day, I want you to know that I will be there for you. Watching you from the side lines just to make sure you okay.

Gohan grunted. He didn't want Bulma to drop him off, but he knew he really didn't have a choice. He nodded, and Bulma dropped her capsule to the ground. It burst out a very slim black jet with the Capsule Corp logo on top of the wings. It looked sharp. He looked at Bulma with a sly grin. He knew her small speech was complete bull. She just wanted to test out her new jet. Gohan got in the passenger side and Bulma climbed in the drivers side. She hit a few buttons and they took off.

He watched the clouds go by a rather fast pace. He knew this jet could possibly keep up with his nimbus cloud. Actually, he didn't know how fast the nimbus was. The cloud could keep up with his flying and sometimes beat him. He sat there in a daze wondering what school would bring him. He didn't plan on making friends, nor did he plan on joining clubs. He just wanted to go to school, make his grade, graduate, and leave. He already turned down the principal on making a speech for the opening ceremony. He made perfect scores on his entry exam and they always made speeches on behalf of the class for opening ceremonies. He didn't want to do that. He just wanted to be left alone. The principal had no choice in the matter considering the kid did not want to. He assumed he was shy and nervous. He was home schooled after all.

Bulma landed the jet safely on the ground of the school. He watched other kids be dropped off or landing and capsuling their jets, copters, cars, etc... at school. Bulma looked at Gohan. She couldn't exactly tell if he was nervous or not. She reached out and hugged Gohan. However, he didn't hug back. He never did. Not anymore at least. She let go of the hug and Gohan exited the jet. He began walking and heard the jet take off. It was rather loud. He would have to tell her that later.

He followed the students to the gym where the opening ceremonies took place. He look all around him and saw so many teenagers gathered in one court. All of them wearing casual clothing. This school didn't require to wear uniforms but it was a private high school were only the elite and big names go to. The only difference was Gohan was higher than all of them. He was god son to Bulma Briefs, his father was a legacy to the Martial Arts world placing first in the 23rd World's Martial Arts Tournament, and heir to the throne of the Ox Kingdom. He was glad that he was a no name though. No one knew of his existence. No one knew Son Goku had a child. Two for the matter of fact. No one knew anything about Bulma because she kept her life private. No one would dare think he was the a prince either because of the reputation the Ox Kingdom had. He liked his private life. Most important of all he liked the fact the no one knew that he was the one for Cell's demise. That was a day he didn't want to remember.

He could hear the chatter of the noises dying down and slowly everyone getting into seat. He saw that the principal now took the stand in front of everyone trying to get them to calm down. Once everything was quiet and everyone taking a seat he began talking.

 _Good Morning students of Orange Star High. I am Principal Diesel. I would like to take this time and welcome all the newcomers. We are a private school full of important people. Some of you are the children of CEOs, Entertainers, and the children of world leaders. At this school no one is above others unless you are the child of any of the royal nations, and most importantly the daughter of the world savior. You will treat them with respect and honor. King Furry has a daughter, who does not attend here, and the daughter of the Ox Kingdom is now an adult. As the other settlements we are not aware of for they keep their lives private. Videl on the other hand attends this school._

Gohan smirked when they mentioned his mother. They had no clue that she had two boys and one that's attending the school. He was glad they didn't know either. He didn't know that Hercule Satan had a child. He personally didn't care that he took the credit. No, he wasn't happy that he slander his father's name, no, he wasn't happy that he was called a delivery boy, and no, he was not happy that his friends and family had to go into hiding because they were known as tricksters. He continued to listen to the principal talk about rules and regulations. After he had finished the students clapped. A small freshman girl took the stand and began making her speech on behalf of the freshman class. She was timid and nervous. She spoke with shakiness. As she left the stage a sophomore boy took over and began talking about goals of what wasn't accomplished last year but will try to accomplish this year. After his speech, Gohan was originally suppose to go up, but since he said no, a girl approached the stand.

 _As everyone may know I am Videl Satan. I will be speaking on behalf of this class. This came to a shock to me seeing as I found out yesterday that I will be speaking and representing the class. It's an honor that I was chosen for this. This year I hope to carry out the goals of what we accomplished this year and as well as the previous years. Also, start raising enough money to get new gym equipment and updating the laptops in the classrooms. This year will be a great year for us. As Juniors we are the life of the school. We keep the Seniors motivated to graduate and push them forward. We keep the Sophomores encouraged as they will be taking their major tests from around the world. We, as the Junior class also welcome the freshman and let them know that they feel safe and comfortable in this school. Thanks for listening to me. I will now let the senior class representative speak._

"That's the daughter of Satan." Gohan thought. "It fits her to be the representative instead of me." Gohan watch the girl step down from the stage and listened to the senior talk about how most of them will be going off to college or straight into their parents companies. After all, this is an elite school. Most of these kids will not have a choice in where they will go. After the last representative spoke he handed the microphone back to the principal.

 _This concludes our ceremony students. Always remember though, when you wake up everyday, the choice is yours to make it out a bad day or make it good. We all come here in a positive manner to leave in a positive manner. If you need someone to lean on the door to any of the teacher's office is open and as well as my door._

The student body clapped as he exited. They all got up and began looking for their classrooms. Gohan looked at his schedule and walked around for a bit. He was lost, but didn't want to ask anyone for help. Since he couldn't find his class downstairs. He went upstairs. The bell rang and he knew he was late now. He kept walking and found the numbers that matched the door. He walked in and saw that his instructor was talking about class rules.

"It's nice of you to join us. Did you get lost?" The instructor said.

Gohan gave a small nod. He really just wanted to take his seat and not worry about it. He saw the the classroom was built like the theater he went to as a kid. It had steps and levels where everyone could see the instructor.

"I'm Mr. Banks." he said. "It's okay to be late on the first few days. Just find yourself a seat."

Gohan then moved to find a seat. Finding one in the back he sat down on top. He sat down. He also observed that most of these kids were staring at him. They couldn't see his face with his hair covering it. He could see them though. He felt them staring at him.

"Hey there. It's hard to see what your thinking with all that hair in the way." A voice said to him.

Gohan turned and saw a girl with a short blond hair. He stared at her, and turned to look forward again. He didn't know what to say to her so he did what he did best and not say anything at all.

"Now, I know most of us know each other from elementary, middle, junior high, and maybe business parties. Seeing as we have a few new faces how about we introduce ourselves." Mr. Banks said.

One by one and row by row students introduced themselves by name and what their parents did. Over half of the class were children of CEOs and a few were the children of famous actors.

"Hello. I'm Sharpner. My family owns and runs the famous blacksmith/weaponry shops all around the world. We have supplied the military for many of years." He said with confidence. He sat down and Videl stood up.

"Hi everyone. I'm Videl. Everyone pretty much knows about my family." She said with a nervous smile. She sat down and the girl next to Gohan stood up.

"Hi! I'm Erasa!" My parents are very famous journalist and they are the ones that keep the 411 of the world. They report to King Furry daily. Erasa sat down.

Everyone then turned to Gohan and stared at him for a few seconds. He sat up.

"Gohan." He said. That was all and he sat down.

"Where are you from Gohan?" Someone shouted.

He didn't speak. It was none of their business where he came from. All Gohan wanted was to 'learn' the things he needed and get out. He could honestly care less about making friends.

The class continued to stare at the long hair teen. There was so much mystery behind him that it made them feel uncomfortable being in the same room. The instructor then called them for attention and began his lecture.

It was History class for him. They were learning about settlement of the King Furry's grandfather. He was the king that settled peace among each nations. The Ox Kingdom, The Nation of the Foxes, The Tribe of the Lioness, and the Pack of the Wolves. King Furry's grandfather came from the Wolves and reigned among them all. They kept the peace that continued today.

"Class over the school semester we will learn about each of the settlements. We will start with The Pack of the Wolves, then work our way to the Nation of the Foxes, Then learn about the Ox Kingdom, then finish off with the Tribe of the Lioness." Mr. Bates said to them. "For your homework tonight I want you to write about the peace negotiations among the tribes and the war path they had to take just to establish peace."

That's all for the lecture. You may talk amongst your neighbor until the next instructor comes in.

Gohan immediately laid his head down. He already new about each of the settlements. Mostly the Ox Kingdom. He honestly didn't know much about the Tribe of the Lioness. He used to spar with the now new Queen Alana. She was a good training partner, but she just couldn't keep up anymore. Not since her twins were born. They were secluded. They were the most peaceful though. He knew about the Nation of the Foxes because that's were he met Lime. That name itself said it all. He just didn't want to think about her. He also knew that his dad's friend Android Eight was around there. He protected the lands. Earl to the King and Queen Kress. Eventually, he decided it was time for him to travel and ended up catering to the King and Queen after he saved their daughter from being burned in the castle.

"I wonder why that boy is so quiet?" Erasa said to Videl.

"I really don't know. I haven't seen him as this school. Maybe he's shy." she replied.

Gohan could hear them gossiping about him. He ignored it the best he could but his hearing was top notch. Not one thing slipped by. It was the person in front of him that really got to him.

"Maybe he's hiding because he's a trickster. Maybe he's embarrassed to talk about himself and the only reason why he got in was because they can't discriminate." the kid said. Some nodded in agreement. Then they began talking about how tricksters were a disgrace to the world. They talked about how Cell killed them all. The class laughed that they didn't exist. The kid kept going on about how Mr. Satan will be their personal demise if anymore showed up.

Gohan remembered what this kid said about himself. He was the future owner of a construction site his father own. To Gohan he was a nobody. Gohan could easily wipe the floor of him, to show him what a trickster could do.

He could see that Videl and Erasa were not comfortable with the conversations about the new comer. They were just talking.. They didn't mean to start all of this.

"Son, Gohan?" A teacher called out from the door.

Gohan looked up towards the door and saw the teacher.

"You're needed in the principal's office." the teacher said.

Gohan got up from his seat and left the classroom.

"See I told you he was a trickster." The boy said. "They're going to kick him out of school."

Videl, just really wanted to hit the kid.

Walking down the halls while following the teacher to the office, not a word was said. The man in front of Gohan looked rather uncomfortable.

"The principal's office is through this door." he said. "After he's done talking to you, you can go back to class."

"Gohan nodded and walked in. He saw the principal typing away at the computer. Mr. Diesel looked up to see the teenager by the chair.

"Son, Gohan I assume. Please take a seat." He said.

Gohan sat down and looked at the principal.

"I would like to personally thank you for enrolling at this school. You made perfect scores on the entry exam and well, that hasn't been done since Bulma Briefs attended here. I've read your file Mr. Son. I know for a fact you are the Prince Gohan of the Ox Kingdom and I do know you live with Bulma. I had to do some research. I didn't mention it at the opening ceremony. The kids here would've gone crazy if they knew. Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows and I'll happily keep it for you. All I'm saying is, if you need anything to make your stay here more comfortable let me know." The principal explained.

Gohan nodded. "If that's all sir, I may go back to class, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, you may go back to class." the principal replied.

Gohan stopped talking and watched as the next instructor began the english lesson. Gohan this time doodled in his notebook of his old house in the mountains. He missed being out there the most. He loved the fresh air. He missed the quietness and the stars at night. He loved his training grounds there the most. Well not as much as he missed his Icarus. Sometimes Gohan would sneak out and spend a few days alone in his house. Sometimes he just needed a break from the city life. He would take Goten out in the mountains as well. He wanted him to know that this is how the family grew up. He wished that his mother was better so they could go home. He wanted to teach Goten how to survive out there. He was pretty sure that Goten could figure it out, but he was always concerned for him. Ever since he was pulled out from his mother and placed into a tank. The DNA wasn't correct but Goten wasn't exactly fine. He had some health issues. He remembered when they found Goten on the floor in the lab. The tube was completely destroyed. There he was though, asleep with his tail in his mouth. It was a miracle to have him alive.

As the lecture was coming to a close, the class closed their book and began packing their things for lunch. Gohan packed his things and exited out of the classroom. He followed the trail of students to the cafeteria. He felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. He was the mysterious new boy that everybody talked about. He slowly walked out of the cafeteria and outside. He wanted to feel invisible at this moment and found a quiet spot on the side of the theatre. He de-capsuled his lunch and began eating quietly. It was the most peaceful he felt since he got to school. He figured this would be his spot to relax. After finishing his meal he saw that he had about ten more minuets left of class and he left to get to class early. He walked around campus taking a scenic way. They had a garden full of jasmines and orchids. It had bird houses around the flowers. Gohan liked the view he saw. It reminded him of Android 16 and how he saw the beauty of life. He saw the beauty of nature and took joy in it.

Gohan went back to class. He sat down in his spot and watched slowly as the students piled in from lunch. He watched and observed how they would come in by groups. He then saw Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener walk in the classroom. They took their seats.

"Gohan. We were looking for you at lunch. We wanted to eat with you and get know you a little better." Erasa said.

"I like my privacy when I eat. So don't take offense when I say I probably won't join you ever for lunch." Gohan said.

With that said class began again. It was time for Chemistry. Since it was the first day they were not needed in the labs just yet. This was the last class of the day. He was glad that the opening ceremony took up Gym time and his music class. He didn't like working out in front of others. He knew how to play the piano, drums, and violin. That was about it though. He was tired. School wore him out. He was glad just a few more minuets and he would be out.

Once the bell rang he ran out the door. He couldn't get out there fast enough. However, from what he saw when he walked out was his little brother Goten waiting for him by the gates.

"Goten. What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I wanted to see my big brother and go to the mountains today. I want to show you something." Goten said shyly.

Gohan looked at his brother and picked him up. He smiled. "Alright we'll go. First though I have to tell mom that school went good today. Did you read to her today?"

"Uh-huh" Goten said.

Gohan smiled and they both walked out the gates. As soon as he saw that he was alone he called nimbus to take them back to Capsule Corp.

She waited in bed patiently. She was tired but she knew her son would be home soon. She wanted to be awake to hear about his day. She hoped it went well and no accidents happened. When she saw her two boys enter her room.

"Hey mom." Gohan said. "School went okay. It's just a basic review of what you taught me a long time ago.

"I guess all that knowledge I kept cramming in you was for the best. I'm going to have a scholar on my hands." Chi Chi said softly.

Gohan snickered. Even though she was bed ridden, her determination for her scholar was still on her top priorities.

"Goten and I are going to go home to clean up the place a bit. Let the must air out, dust and what not. I'll see you when we get back." Gohan said.

Chi Chi nodded and went back to sleep. The two boys left to Mt. Paozu. They flew. When Gohen flew it was the only time Goten got to see what his face looked like. To Goten, his brother was the best thing. He was his role model. Even though his older brother barely talked to him he felt that his brother was cheering him on. They trained together, that was there way of bonding. He brought him to their original house. This was were Goten could do just about anything. They landed in the clearing in front of the Son household.

"Okay Goten. What did you want to show me?" Gohan said.

Goten clenched his fist together and his arms up. He concentrated and his hair flashed gold. Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother's hair was flashing until he finally got the hang of it and stayed in Super Saiyan form.

"Goten. When did this happen?" Gohan asked surprised.

"A few hours ago. I was sparring after I lost to Trunks. I was so mad and I wanted to beat him and I felt my hair standing up and I screamed. Then my hair flashed this yellow color and I didn't know what to do so I took off. I've hidden since then, but Vegeta kept finding me. He was stunned that I looked like this. I then traced your ki and found you and waited. As I waited, my hair changed back." Goten said.

"That's really impressive Goten." Gohan told him. "It took me until the age of nine to get there. You're only seven. Good Job bro. I'm proud of you."

Goten blushed at his brother. His brother praised him. Gohan then talked to his brother about Saiyan race and what it takes to be a warrior of an almost extinct race. He told him not to worry about Vegeta because he was probably looking for a spar to see how strong he was while in Super Saiyan form and how long he could last. Gohan told him that it's necessary for him to do that so we can train you to become stronger.

"Since you kept running from Vegeta, it's time to test out your super saiyan abilities. Get ready Goten. Training is going to be tougher from here on out."

Goten dropped to his stance and attacked.

And that ends the first chapter. What do you think? For those reading Wings of a Hero, did you see the changes made? I'll try and juggle all three of my stories to my best abilities. I hoped you enjoyed this. My plans are to have Chapter 2 of this next week sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next part! Yes, I'm keeping some of the Videl's POVs due to the fact it will fit in better later on in the chapters. For the purpose of this version to make more sense. On the upside Lime will be featured earlier! So stay tuned for when she makes a debut! Enjoy!

I do not own anything Dragon Ball.

* * *

She remembered a time when her life wasn't like this. She would wake up in a peaceful environment, but that's changed. She woke up to soft stumbles outside her window. She knew they were out there. The paparazzi were always a problem in her eyes. What do you expect though? The daughter of the world champion, the man who defeated Cell, Videl Satan, a girl who lived her life in the limelight. She didn't mind the paparazzi, she just sometimes wished she had privacy. She had to buy dark curtains so they wouldn't have a peep show. Videl always wondered why her father didn't have tighter secruity, but why would he have that? He loved the attention. The more he had the better. Sometimes she wished she left with her mother, but if she did, she wouldn't know what her father would be up too.

Deciding it was time to get out of bed, Videl untangled herself from her sheets. She didn't have a normal schedule like the others. She was due to a morning workout in her father's gym before school. She couldn't complain though. She liked a good workout before starting her day. She slipped on her white gi and tied her black belt around her waist. She lightly jogged out of her room and into the dojo across the way.

She trained for an hour. That's was required for her every morning. Mandatory by her father. He wanted her to be the best and be able to defend herself. She wanted to train with her father, but she knew she couldn't. There was no way that she would be able to match up to her father. She then left the dojo and began her light jog back to her house to get ready for her day at school.

School was what got to her. They had a new student. She was curious about him. He was a walking mystery book in her eyes. She wondered what laid behind his eyes. She couldn't tell with all his hair hiding his face. She knew next to nothing about him. He didn't talk and it looked like he didn't even pay attention.

She did her morning ritural and got ready. Slipping on a pair of comfortable spandex shorts and a green V neck top. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and slipped on her green shoes. She walked out the door and began her journey to school.

* * *

She just finished her formula. Hoping it would work. She didn't know how it would react, but she hoped it would come out in a positive outcome. After all she spent two years on this medicine. She was ninety two percent positive this would be the cure. The readings proved it. Making her way down the hall she kept her pace rather fast. She wanted to insert the medicine into the bag while Chi Chi was still asleep. She took noticed that Chi Chi has been actually staying awake, that could just be a side effect to the last medicine Bulma concocted. Over the years Chi Chi has had many side effects but in the long term she was always in the same condition. She thanked Dende that if she didn't give her all the medicines in the past she would've been dead.

She walked into the room and saw that Chi Chi was asleep. She didn't like seeing her friend like this. She had a breathing maching to keep her going. Well she could breath without it but it didn't last long. She had lost quite a bit of weight as well. She looked frail. She only walked once throught out the seven years of bed bound. That was with Gohan's help though. She loved the fact that Gohan stayed close to the house during the first years of Chi Chi's illness. He wouldn't leave her side and he prayed that she would get better. They tried just about everything the first days. They tried Sensu Beans but they didn't work. They had Dende try to heal her but it didn't work. Dende gave them the worse news. They couldn't have her wished to be healed because the effects were natural. He gave them a small hope that she could be cured. That's when Bulma went to work. She tried over fifteen different formula's on Chi Chi. Some gave her improvement and some made her feel worse. This was the one though. She felt confident. She took the small syringe and inserted on top of the bag that ran the IV into her veins. With that, she sat down next to her friend and monitored her heart rate. She called her team to be ready at any moment if anything went wrong.

* * *

Videl was sitting in class listening to the history lecture of the late King Fuzz. The father to King Furry. He was a peaceful king. He established a clearer trade route among the settlements. At this moment in history there was a dispute between The Tribe of Lioness and The Ox Kingdom. The Ox Kingdom wanting their land for their military, and the Lioness wanting them to stay away. The two nations kept bickering over it... They fought until the rein of King Furry and the Castle of the Ox King caught fire. She then gave a quick glance at Gohan who wasn't even paying attention to the lecture. He had his chin resting on his desk. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. She wondered why his hair was so long. It was longer than hers. When was the last time he cut his hair? She remembered a time when she met the Princess from the Nation of the Foxes. She was a kid. Rarely talked about. Never in the limelight. She attended a private school in King Furry's land. Now she's travelling the galaxy with Bulma's older sister, Tights. That's when it hit her. Not anyone of royalty was ever mentioned. Literally no one knew about them. They ran the world and kept to themselves. She amazed herself with her conclusion. She had been so caught up in her famous life she felt dumb that probably others have already realized it. Well her ranking number was 35. She was shocked that they told her to give the opening speech yesterday since number one didn't want to do it. She didn't know who it was, but she did the job anyways.

"That concludes today's lesson class. "You can start getting ready to leave for the day." Mr. Banks said.

"Gohan. Do you find school boring?" Videl said.

Gohan lifted his head from his desk and look towards Videl and looked away. "Yes. Very." That was all he said and he put his head back down.

Videl saw that talking to him would still be hopeless and left it at that. She turned to Erasa to hear her daily gossips about who kissed who, and who slept with who. Videl could honestly care less on who did what at the school. As long as it wasn't about her she felt fine. The world already knows her every single move. She has to fight a crowd just to exit the school daily.

As the day dragged on Videl felt fatigued. She normally felt like this towards the end of school. She couldn't eat outside without a camera following her. For an elitist school they didn't have much secruity either. She didn't like going down the halls during the first few weeks of school either. Especially around the freshman who wanted a picture with her. She felt even more famous than the celebrity kids half the time. The few she talked to haven't had a problem like hers though. She continued walking out toward the exit of the school. She noticed Gohan putting his books in his bag and also leaving.

"No clubs either?" She said.

"Nope." he said. He walked past by her and exited the school building.

Videl wished she could at least have more than a one word conversation with him, but he seemed troubled today and left it at that.

* * *

He was troubled. He wanted to stay with Bulma to help finish the medicine for his mother. He had to leave though. With only two days into school, skipping class was unacceptable. He sat upon the nimbus and pondered what kind of training to do with Goten. After all he was a super saiyan now. With that thrown in there he wondered if Trunks could accend as well. He had a lot on his plate for once. Wondering if the medicine would work, how to train Goten, how to get Trunks accended if Vegeta hasn't done that already. He had homework and he was due to go to the Ox Kingdom soon. Well the Ox Kingdom would have to wait.

Landing in front of the building, Gohan sent off Nimbus for the night. He strolled up to the main entrance of the house and went straight to see his mother.

The house was quiet on his way up. Not anyone was stirring. No noises, no one to greet him at the door, he didn't even notice that photographers were also missing outside of the gates. He didn't hear anything being made in the kitchen and didn't hear Vegeta training. He felt nervous. This wasn't a good sign in his eyes. Moving more quickly to his mother he ran up to her room and saw everyone there. All of them except his mother. They were blocking his view. He pushed out the way to see his mother sitting up for the first time in years.

"Mom?" Gohan said

"I'm feeling better." She said. "well a little dizzy, but I can sit up. I haven't tried walking yet. I wanted to wait for you. Help me up. I want to go outside."

Gohan walked up to her and picked her up gently. He carried her a few steps before deciding to put her down.

"Okay mom, I'm setting you down. I'm right next to you and Goten is on the other side." Gohan instructed her.

Chi Chi set her self down and began to walk... Well tried to. She leaned against her oldest son for support and put one foot in front of the other. All she wanted to do was make it outside and see the sky for once. She was determined. She didn't want the support, but she realized how frail she was. Throughout the years eating became a problem from her. She only ate to survive and keep going for her boys. Reaching the doors, Goten pushed them open and she stepped outside.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air Chi Chi felt alive for the first time. She felt reborn. She loved the outdoors and loved her home. She felt like it was time to build her stregnth back up and get home. To her home.

He was concerned. He was concerned at how fast the medicine reacted to his mother. He was happy to see her outside, but worried about the side effects. He knew that Bulma had to run some tests to make sure she'll be okay.

Goten smiled. This was his first time seeing his mother walk. He knew that she was sickly, but didn't know that he was the cause. Goten wanted nothing more than to actually recieve a full hug from his mother. He was always scared that he would hurt her. Through out the years Goten did his best to keep a safe distance from her to read. This was the close he had ever been to her. He reached slowly to grab his mother's hand. He smiled and looked at his mother looking down at him smiling back. Her hand was soft to him. It was also bony. For Goten, it felt right. He felt hope for the first time that he was going to have a healthy mom.

Chi Chi leaned her head against her oldest son and they all watched the birds go by. This was their moment. A small broken family regaining stregnth all over again.

She was tired though. She felt overwhelmed to know that she was on the road to recovery.

"Gohan. Can you carry me back to bed. I'm tired." She said.

Gohan picked up her mother bridal style and walked back to her room. Goten sat down outside and continued to watch the birds fly. It didn't take long for Trunks to notice that his friend looked troubled. Deciding what he does best he sent a small ki blast toward his way. Seeing that it hit Goten on the side of his face he smirked at this.

"Oww Trunks! What was that for?!" Goten screams.

"That gloomy face doesn't look good on you, so I gave you a new one." Trunks said playfully.

"Well try this on your face!" Goten says throwing a ki blast at him. Trunks dodged the attack and speed forward to Goten. Throwing punches at Goten, he could connect a few, but Goten kept dodging. Goten sent a few punches and kicks to Trunks. Both boys sparred until Goten decided to shake things up and turn super on Trunks. Trunks was stunned to see the transformation of his friends. He smirked arrogantly and decided to turn super as well. They moved faster than the eye could see. They continued to fight but didn't notice that they were being watched.

"What do you think Vegeta?" Gohan said to him.

"They need proper training. They are leaving to many openings." Vegeta said.

"Agreed. Goten and I have to leave over the weekend for Grandpa Ox's banquet among the settlements. Something about renewing some contract. I just know I have to be there this time." Gohan said. "Since we'll be there for the weekend. I'll fix Goten's form."

"Whatever." Vegeta said. "Trunks will be with me in the Gravity Room then."

With a punch thrown at the same time to the faces, Goten and Trunks fell to the ground. They unphased out of Super Saiyan, knocked out completely.

* * *

It was an important meeting. That much he knew. He was the king of the world. He didn't plan the meeting, but the Ox king himself called for it.

It was the first meeting since after the defeat of cell. They had to gather for immediate clean up among the cities that were terrorized. Other than that they kept to themselves. King Furry made his way into his office and sat down waiting for the others to arrive. It was a private meeting among the settlements, meaning the he wouldn't have to put up with the World Saviour's obnoxious attitude. He knew that he would be here though seeing as he thinks he has a say in everything. He had no jurisdiction over them, but he knew that Hercule was just curious on how the world is ran. He just hoped that he was going to stay quiet.

The first to arrive was the Champ himself. Hercule Satan was a man of arrogance in his eyes. He walked the walked and talked the talked. He was a man that loved the cameras and the attention. Hercule the manwhore as what the Lionesses refered to him as. The Lionesses could care less about the man. The Cell Games did take place on their lands so they had to put up with him once a year on the anniversary.

The next to arrive was the Ox King himself. He was a big man, that dressed homely. Wearing his khaki pants a button up shirt with it all held together by suspenders. He wore his horns today though. He stopped wearing them after his daughter was married. He wasn't the man he used to be. A tyrannt that many feared. He was the only one of all the nations that still guillotined his prisoners. It was his way of showing he was a man to still be feared. He sat down next to King Furry. The Ox King looked at Hercule and gave him a look as to why he was still alive. The Ox King was the only one that knew the truth. He knew that Hercule didn't defeat Cell. He just wondered why his grandson didn't do him in yet. However, the Ox king had many things to worry about, such as his daughter's health and his kingdom.

After the Ox King arrived Queen Kress arrived. The ruler of the Fox Nation. She was a tactful woman, very smart, swift, and sweet. She was perhaps the nice one of the bunch. She ruled with kindness, but if you ticked her off she'll have you running. Along with her husband. They were a small nation though. The smallest of them all. Everyone who went to the Nation of the Foxes were greeted warmly. Except when they had the demon problem in the castle which caused great distress. They had the Ox King's son in law to thank for settling that problem. They were the first of the Settlements that sent an over stock of everything after learning that he had died.

Finally, after some time the Queen of the Lioness came in. She was fearful woman. That much they knew of. She was the daughter of the late Queen Zana. She has only been queen for six months now. Queen Alana she was. She had her duties of protecting the tribe and Korin tower. She was proud woman too. As a teenager she climbed the tower and met Korin herself. That's where she met her husband, Upa as well. Alana knew of the Ox King's son in law as well. It was in her settlement that Demon King Piccolo decided to do his evil deeds. When she learned of his death her mother sent a feast and they celebrate his life every year. He was a true hero in her eyes.

In the whole settlements eyes Son Goku was their hero and their secret from Hercule. They all didn't care much of Hercule. He was an arrogant man in their eyes. They only accept the fact the he saved them from Cell. Well they had their doubts about it. The only one who knew the truth was the Ox King himself.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today." The Ox King said. "I have a few things I would like to say on behalf of my kingdom. First off, welcome to your first meeting of settlements Queen Alana. I'm sad to hear the passing of your mother. If she knew she was dying we would've had a meeting over your coronation before you were actually coronated into your Tribe. However, no one saw that she would get killed. Anyways, that man is behind bars and will be put on trial and following death by my rule. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Great King." Queen Alana said.

"Secondly, I have yet to tell you that my daughter has been sick these past several of years. None of us really know if she's going to get better. She gave birth to her second son, the second prince, and she fell ill after his birth. I, as the Great Ox King, will be soon taking a leave of absence so I can be there to visit her in West City. I'll be gone for a week, after the weekend when my grandson visits. He will be in charge of what goes on in the kingdom while I'm gone. Then I'll bring the second prince for his coronation of third in line to my throne." The Ox King informed. "I gathered everyone today to inform that if anything changes in the week while I'm gone, it's my grandson's doing. He knows the rules but he has his own mind. This will also be a trial run for him to see if he is fit to be a King after I'm gone and his mother. Lastly, my grandson already knows this. I will be having a banquet at my kingdom to renew some contracts with all of the settlements. We have Queen Alana now and she needs to be in the swing of things. Bring your families too, there will be plenty to eat."

"Thank you Ox King for the meeting. I look forward to your banquet." King Furry said. "I do also thank you for taking the initiative in taking care of our new queen."

"No problem Furry." the Ox King replied.

"I will see you over the weekend Ox." Queen Kress said.

"As do I." said Queen Alana.

The two queens exited out of the door.

"I will see you this weekend Furry. I have to check on my daughter before I go back." Ox King said as he was walking out the door.

"That was a quick meeting." Hercule said to King Furry

"That's the way Ox King rolls. Quick and to the point. We all tend to make these meeting quick. We have people to take care of." King Furry said to him.

"Well looks like I'll see you this weekend to with my daughter." Hercule said with a cheesy grin and left out the door.

* * *

He walked inside the door to be greeted by his daughter.

"Hello dad! How was your day? "Videl said.

"It was good. I attend a meeting with the royalty of the nations. They are having a banquet at the Ox Kingdom. We are going." Hercule said.

"The Ox Kingdom?" She said questionly.

Yes. The Ox King said he wanted to renew some contracts with the other settlements. He's having his grandson there. I didn't even know he had grandchildren!" He said with excitement.

"Well then I'll be happy to accompany you, father." Videl said.

* * *

He walked inside Capsule Corp to a hug from his youngest grandson.

"Hey papa Ox!" Goten said. "Guess what?"

"What?" He said with a smile.

"Mama went outside today! I got to hold her hand!" Goten exclaimed.

"That's good. She's doing better then?" He asked.

"Yeah!" He said. "She's asleep now, but I'll take you to her!"

Goten took the Ox Kings hand and dragged him to Chi Chi's room.

From what he saw was his daughter sleeping in the room. All tubes had been removed from her. She was breathing on her own. She still looked pale and frail, but from the signs she was on the road to recovery. He then saw his oldest grandson behind him.

"Hey Gohan." The Ox King said.

"Hey gramps. Still on for the weekend?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. The settlements and their families will be there. Also... Hercule and whoever he has with him." The Ox said grumbling the last part

"Probably his daugher." Gohan said.

"He has a daughter?" He asked.

"Yes. She's in my class. Her name is Videl." Gohan replied.

"Oh I see. Well I don't want to wake your mother, but if she wants to get out of West City bring her to the banquet. I'll have a doctor tend to her every need if needed."

"Well maybe if Bulma isn't busy she can come and tend to mom." Gohan informed. "It will be good for her to have some air outside of this place."

"Okay. I'm off back to my kingdom." The Ox King said.

Gohan and Goten waved good bye to their grandfather.

"What do you say we go and train for a little bit, Goten." Gohan said.

"Uh-huh! Can we train with Mr. Piccolo today?" Goten asked.

Gohan smiled and took off with his brother.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I'm going to concentrate on putting up a chapter for In a Strange World and another chapter for Wings of a Hero. Lime will be featured next!

Until Next time!

Ixi

 _Sabina21_ Thanks!:D

 _HoloSlays_ Thank you for the compliment! I hope I don't let you down with this story:)

 _Drama Llama-sama_ Thanks for telling me about the errors. I will try and find them. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you with this story!

 _Pir83lyf_ I'm glad you like it!

 _rrm232_ I hope this was quick enough! I promise to be faster! Hopefully! Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 _xfighter4_ It was a popular demand that I do a version of this. I hoped you like it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm actually surprised that I have this chapter done. I wanted to update Wings of a Hero and In a Strange World first. Lately, I've been feeling uninspired by both of them with all my drafts gone... I've been dragging them on. This one is the easiest due to the fact that I'm going off Wings of a Hero. Enjoy Chapter Three!

I do not own anything Dragon Ball

* * *

Goten slouched down and put his hand on his knees, breathing heavily. His work out with Piccolo and Gohan was intense. He didn't know how long he could last. Still fighting in Super Saiyan mode he leaped up to Gohan and threw a punch towards his face. Gohan easily dodged it. He knew Goten was getting tired as his attacks became weaker and lazier. With a side kick to Goten's ribs, he went crashing down into the look out. Piccolo observed a now unconscious Goten and smirked at his eldest pupil.

"That's enough for now Gohan." Piccolo said.

Gohan lowered himself down and picked up Goten from the crater.

"He's getting better." Gohan said. "This is the first time I've seen him last this long in Super."

"He does have potential to be a good warrior, Gohan, he just needs some more training and discipline. The kids attacks are everywhere. We'll work on that some more." Piccolo informed.

"Right. I better be going. Mom is doing better, but I have some questions for Bulma." Gohan said lifting him and the sleeping Goten off the ground.

"See ya, kid." Piccolo said to himself.

Gohan leisurely flew in the air while watching his brother sleep. He remembered when Goten first wanted to train. He was only three. Watching Gohan and Vegeta spar for the first time, Goten wanted to jump in so badly that he started to releasing his ki so rapidly it made them stop mid punch. They saw potential in him. Trunks at the time was already training to fly. They came to the conclusion that Trunks started at three so Goten was thrown immediately into running distances and ki control. Over the years, Goten worked to become stronger than Trunks, but Trunks was always a step ahead. That was Goten's fire. His friend. They were good sparring partners. Always coming up with new attacks and strategic plans. They didn't mess around when it came to education either. Not with Gohan cramming knowledge into their heads. Especially, not with Bulma as a mother/godmother. They have yet to go to school, for the sole reason that they may lose control. They may be smart kids, but they were rough to play with. Trunks, who had the same demeanor as his father, was built tough and rough around the edges. He was a tactician and a prankster. His mother taught him how to build and his father taught him how to fight. Goten was someone not to be messed with. He was cunning and a quick thinker, when he put his mind to it. He loved to fight. It was a thrill for him. He was playful though, always finding some species to bring to Dr. Brief's garden to play with. He was good natured... just like his father.

Landing in front of the Brief's complex, Gohan walked in to find his mother being wheeled around by one of Bulma's nurses. Chi Chi turned to the direction of her son and smiled at him. She looked in his arms to find a sleeping, beaten up Goten.

"What happened to my baby!" Chi Chi screached.

"We sparred with Piccolo today, Mom." Gohan said calmly. "He pushed himself over the limit and passed out."

"Oh..." Chi Chi said. "I'm going outside for awhile to have tea with Mrs. Brief's. Care to join me after you put Goten to bed?"

"No thanks mother. I need to talk to Bulma about the Ox Kingdom this weeked for a banquet." Gohan said to her. "Maybe after I'm done, I'll join you for awhile."

"Alright, sweetie. I hope to see you in a bit." Chi Chi said. The nurse pushed her down the way towards the back to where Mrs. Briefs was handling her garden, drinking tea, and eating small snacks. She was a character as what most tabloids and magazines would say. They didn't know much about her, but from what they gathered, she was an eccentric, easy going woman. She put the beauty in Dr. Brief's brains.

Gohan walked to Goten's room and put him down in his bed. He figured with his intense training today, he may sleep passed dinner time. One thing Goten didn't like was skipping meals. Gohan exited from his brother's room and went to look for Bulma in her lab.

Gohan hated the lab more than anything. He loved to help invent, but the place was covered with her inventions. She had her new hoover boards that still needed to be tested. A sleeker version and safter to use. She had all her copters, jets, and planes out. That's what annoyed him the most. Her bulky items made walking difficult. He could hear her though, humming away to whatever tune was on the radio.

"Hey Bulma?" Gohan asked approaching her from behind.

"Yes Gohan?" Bulma said not moving from her spot inside her jet.

"I need to ask you something, if you have time for a quick break." Gohan said to her.

"Sure." Bulma replied shutting the hood of the the jet. She sat down her wrench on the table and took a seat. Gohan sat down

"I have concerns for my mother. Is it bad for her to be healing this fast?" Gohan asked.

"Well actually Gohan, she's healing rather slow." Bulma informed. I calculated the formula to be instant but with all the toxins in her body from Goten, it's still being cleansed out. What I did was I reinvented the Senzu Bean. While I was visting Korin, he gave me a bag of them. I then went into my lab and combined some Saiyan DNA from you. That was the tricky part, I had to combine the healing gene that the Saiyan's carry and add it to the senzu bean. This was the difficult part. Remember when Garlic Junior poured The Black Water Mist on the Earth?

Gohan nodded in response.

Well with a little help from Dende he somehow managed to get The Sacred Water from the former guardians. Just a few drops though. I'm not quite sure of what he did, but he managed to give me what he could. Since the Sacred Water is an act of purification I added to the Senzu Bean. This is where you came in to help. I had you carefully smash the bean into a mush with your ki, so I would have some of your strength added to it. From the start I wasn't quite sure if the bean would absorb anything I injected in it, but when you came in to mush it up... You didn't even know it was a Senzu Bean. It was so big from all the injection, I wasn't sure how much it would hold. Then after you smashed it I finished to rest by liquifying it so Chi Chi could take it. So far, the treatment seems to be working. It's going to be a while until she can walk again though. For the past seven years all she has done was lay there. It's good that she wants to be outside, I bet she really wants to go home."

"We all want to go home, Bulma." Gohan said seriously. "Your hospitality has been great and all... but nothing beats the quietness I got from my house."

Bulma smiled at him, she knew he meant no harsh in saying that, he was just a boy, who was homesick. After a few moments of silence Gohan spoke again.

"Anyways... I wanted to take mom to the Ox Kingdom this weekend for the banquet, if she's doing well, I want to know if you would come so we could monitor her and if she gets tired you can take her and Goten back." Gohan said.

"Hmm. That sounds like a good idea, Gohan." Bulma said. "I need a break from the labs anyway. We can test out the Jet again. I didn't like the way it was running and the cooling system shut down on my way back."

Gohan nodded and left Bulma to finish her work. He walked down the halls to check back on Goten. He found him in the same spot where he had left him. He was still sleeping. Gohan left the room and went outside to find his mother sitting in a chair. Her legs propped up, drinking iced tea with Mrs. Briefs. Gohan sat next to his mother and leaned his head on her shoulders. He was tired from training and the school day exhausted him. He tended to finish his homework before school even ended, so all that was left was to get ready for bed. He could have sparred with Vegeta, but he wanted to train Trunks for the next few days alone. He then thought about Vegeta, and how he did a complete 180 on everyone. He went from villain to somewhat of a hero. He had a family, and was a little more interactive when Goku died. He teamed up with Gohan and Piccolo to train Trunks and Goten. That was about it though. He really didn't like Krillen or Eighteen. Krillen annoyed him, and he still held the grudge from when Eighteen broke his arm. He was tolerant of Tien though. They both stayed out of each others way. That's what he liked.

"Gohan. I'm ready to go back in." Chi Chi said tiredly.

Gohan lifted his head from his mother's shoulder. He put her back in the wheelchair and wheeled her back to her room. He picked her up and laid her back in bed.

"Hey mom. Grandpa Ox is having a banquet this weekend. I wanted to take you there for a change of scenery. Does that sound like a good idea? Gohan asked.

"That sounds lovely, Gohan. Chi Chi replied. "Let's see how I feel by then."

Gohan nodded. He smiled underneath his hair and waited for his mother to go to sleep.

* * *

It was morning time. She walked down her halls waking up the two youngest and Gohan. She decided she would take the day off. She was ahead of schedule and today was her anniversary with Vegeta. She wanted to celebrate and give Chi Chi a test run to see if she can handle going out. She sat down at the table, while her mother cooked. Bulma smiled at her husband, who decided not to train today. Today was their day and he wanted to concentrate on her. They went over the plans silently, while Gohan sat down and began to eat. Goten and Trunks followed suit in their gi's.

"Gohan. What time do you get out of school today?" Bulma asked.

"We have gym today... So five, I believe. "Gohan replied.

"Okay. We're taking your mother out today as a celebration for her recovery and Vegeta's and mines anniversary." Bulma said.

Gohan nodded. He began stacking his empty plates and taking Goten and Trunks as well. He got up from his seat taking the plates to the sink where Mrs. Briefs began washing. Gohan walked out of the kitchen and made his way to his mother's room.

She was sleeping, when Gohan to there. Her hair a mess from being down. It was pretty long. Well, about the same length as his. He brushed a few strands out of her face and said a silent good bye before leaving to class.

* * *

Videl was running late. She was never late. She was running passed buildings and maneuvering around people. If it wasn't for her and her father bringing down a morning jewel robbery she wouldn't be running to the school. This was her first mission with the police. She was grateful enough that her father came to help her and show her how to take down criminals without trying to get shot. She was skillful, which made the criminals give up easily. The only bad part was the clean up. The down side of being part of the police... The clean up... After all the jewels were back in place and everything was in the best condition that it could be, with the exception of broken windows, she ran out the door to school. She ran into class ten minuets late. She didn't have time for explanations. All she said was a simple sorry and sat down.

"Now that we covered The Pack of the Wolves, we will do a presentation on his rules for the other nations and how they came into agreement. Be sure to cover how it was divided, the laws, and other interesting facts about The Wolves. Remember to cover that The Wolves are the dominate of settlements, and be sure to cover how King Furry keeps them in check. You can work in groups or by yourself." Mr Bates said. "Class dismissed! Go to gym."

The class got up and began to head out the door. Gohan slowly got up and looked in his bag. He began digging and searching.

"What are you looking for Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"My hair tie." He said still searching.

"Ask Videl. She may have an extra one." Erasa said. "Let's go or we'll be late."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders and walked. He normally doesn't pull his hair back, but since it was a hot day he wanted it out of his face. He didn't want to go to Videl and ask her over something so simple so he decided to suffer through. The gym seemed a lot bigger than he last remembered, yet the whole school was in here last time he walked inside. He heard the whistle blow from the gym instructor, and everyone turned to see a fairly tall tan man.

"Hello everyone. I'm Coach Benson and this is Coach Terbush." He said. "Today we will evaluate your physical abilities. I need the boys on one side of the gym with me, and the girls on the other side with Coach Terbush.

The boys and girls divided themselves up. The boys stood in a line against the wall and waited for the coach's instruction.

"Starting in alphabetical order, I will call your name, you will do twenty five push ups, thirty sit ups, run three laps around the gym and come back do ten more push ups, and then I'll see where you stand. Alvarez you're up first." The coach boomed. "Since we are in Satan City I do expect all of you to pass without any problem."

Alvarez, Javier was a built boy standing at 5'7''. He was well tanned with well cut muscles. It was rumored that he beat the top competitors at Satan City Gym. He dropped down and began his push ups. He was fast. He zoomed by his pushed up with 20 seconds and began his sit ups. He was moving rapid. Gohan smirked underneath his hair. He knew Alvarez would soon be tapped out in the run. Alvarez got up and began running. He was moving at a brisk pace. The boys were cheering him on as he kept going. By the time he was in the middle of his second lap, he was slowing down. He kept pushing himself though. He rounded his second lap and jogged his third lap. After he finished his third lap he dropped down and attempted three push ups and fell to the ground.

"Now... Anyone can tell me what the kid did wrong?" Coach Benson asked.

"He didn't pace himself." Sharpener said.

"Correct. Pace yourself. This isn't even a tough work out either. Bryson, You're up next." Coach Benson said.

Bryson, Jameson was another built boy. Standing at 5'8'' He was someone nobody cared to mess with. He was Alvarez's best friend. They were bullies as well. They loved to pick on the scrawny type. It added fuel to their fire. Bryson began his workout at a brisk pace. He was steady and kept up with his pace. He wasn't fast nor was he slow. He finished his workout with sweat beating down him. He walked back in line and high fived Javier.

"Good job, bro. Better than what I did. A lot better." Javier said.

Jameson shrugged his shoulder arrogantly. He knew he was better.

As the workouts kept going Gohan observed the girls workout. It looked about the same, but cut back some more. The girls had to run but only two laps and there was a point where the boys and girls would pass by each other in opposite directions. He heard his name being called and stepped up. He did his push ups at a reasonable pace. He didn't want to stand out and if he went at a decent human pace, then he wouldn't be noticed. He turned around and did his situps. It felt a little degrading on some people's parts. Having to do this work out in front of others. It's a reason for others to be picked on. Well, Gohan would like to think this place is better than a normal school. Right?

Gohan got up and began to run. He was faster than the other two. The other classmates could clearly see that. He ran his laps and made it back to his spot.

The coach simply wrote down his time and proceed to call on the next person in line.

* * *

Gym class ended and everyone proceeded back to class. Taking their usual seats, Videl and Erasa chatted on their plans after classes got out with Sharpener tagging along. Gohan sat his head down on the desk, waiting for class. He was tired and drifted slowly to sleep.

He was dreaming. The wind felt just right between his short hair. In his dream his long mess was non existent. He didn't want the world to see his face... Another reason why he kept his hair long, he didn't want people see the face of a boy who couldn't save the world properly. He was sparring with his dad. He couldn't help but notice that he was teenager and Goten was right next to them sparring as well. Piccolo was there too, but he was watching. Vegeta was there as well training Trunks. He was smiling in his dream. They were home in Mount Paozu. He knew everything felt right in his dream. His mother was in front of the house setting up the table for a picnic. She was well. Gohan, stopped his spar and went to his mother. He hugged her. He knew it was a dream, but to him, it was real. This was his nightmare though... A dream of what could have been. His eyes snapped opened to the sound of the bell. Class was over and it was lunch time. He got up and went outside.

Sitting where he sat the last couple of times, he ate his lunch quietly. He enjoyed the calmness of the wind. It was a sunny day, he knew it wouldn't last long though, he smelled the rain in the distance. He finished his meal quietly and got up from his spot.

He couldn't help but notice that Goten's ki was nearby. He brushed it off as if it was nothing. He came to the conclusion that Goten would be waiting for him after school. Gohan walked back inside of the building and waited for class to end.

* * *

Goten sat down at the front of the building, waiting for Gohan to get out of class. He was bored due to the fact his mother was still asleep, Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma left for a family thing. They were all to meet up after Gohan got out of class.

"Hey little boy are you lost?" A voice said.

Goten looked up. He saw two tall boys in front of him, popping their knuckles. "No. I'm waiting for my big brother to get out." Goten said innocently.

"Well kid let's have some fun while you wait for him." The boy said throwing a punch towards Goten's face.

With fast reflexes, Goten dodged the attack by jumping back. The teenage boy threw another punch at Goten and Goten jumped back again. The other boy saw this and he decided to join in. He went to Goten's side and sent him a kick. Goten dodged from behind and jumped over the leg. Both the boys were getting annoyed with Goten, seeing how he kept dodging their attacks. The school bell rang, but the two boys kept trying to attack Goten. He continued to dodge the attacks. All of sudden one of the boys was thrown across the field. The other boy stopped dead in his tracks and Goten put his arms down.

"Bryson. Why are you and Alvarez attacking my little brother?" Gohan hissed. He held Bryson by the collar of his shirt.

Bryson was scared, needless to say. No one had ever seen Gohan's eyes, and that was a mystery for the past couple of days. Bryson saw them though. When Gohan grabbed him he was raised high above the ground. He saw Gohan's head tilt up and his hair pushed back. He could see his eyes. Cold, dead, and piercing with intentions of killing. Bryson had never experienced fear before, until now. He felt a warm trickle go down his leg.

"I...I...I was j-j-just..." Bryson stuttered.

"Big brother. I'm fine! They couldn't touch me!" Goten yelled. "I was faster than them!"

Gohan lowered him down back on his feet.

"If I ever see you or him go near my brother again. I won't hold back." Gohan spatted. "Just be glad that you couldn't touch him. Let's go home, Goten."

Gohan walked off with Goten following close behind. They walked down the street to the nearest cafe and sat down.

Her dinning room was busy. She was hustling, and trying to keep everyone happy. She watched a long haired boy and a child walk in and sit down. She grabbed two glasses and her pitcher of water and sat them on the table were the two boys were.

"I'll be right with you two. I'm going to do a few things and come back to take your order." She said in her sweetest voice.

"Take your time." Gohan said. "Goten, why did you come to my school?"

"I was bored. Mommy was asleep and Trunks left with Bulma and Vegeta. They said when we get home we are taking mom out." Goten said.

Gohan nodded and accepted Goten's answer. They waited a few more minuets, slowly drinking their water.

"What can I get for you two?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a vanilla shake and he'll have a chocolate shake, please, and make it to go." Gohan said.

The waitress wrote it down and walked away. She had her pitcher of water in her hands and filled drinks on her way back to the kitchen. She entered through her kitchen doors and sighed. Being the only one on the floor was tough work, but she had a baby to raise. She was doing it on her own. She went to the freezer and scooped out vanilla ice cream in one cup and scooped chocolate ice cream in another cup. She put the ice cream cups in the shaker mixer and made the shakes. She found making the to go ones easier and quicker. She stopped the mixer and lided the shakes. She walked out of the kitchen and handed the two boys their drinks.

"Thank you so much!" Goten said to her.

"You are very welcome, cutie. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Goten." He said shyly.

"Well, Goten, you are just cute and well mannered as can be." She said.

Goten blushed at the comment. He looked at his brother who was bored, and sipping away at his milkshake.

"Is that your brother?" She asked Goten.

"Yeah! He's the bestest and my hero!" Goten said with his eyes lit up.

Gohan stopped drinking for a moment. He didn't like that Goten used the word hero. He wasn't a hero in his eyes.

"I bet he's always looking out for you isn't he?" She asked

"Yeah!" Goten said.

"I had a brother once." She said. "I don't get to see him anymore, but it's okay, I got my little boy."

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when she said she had a little boy. Did his ears deceive him? She looked young to have a child. He then observed her and his surroundings. He noticed that she was the only one on the floor with a full dinning room. He looked at her and saw a tired young woman, maybe in her early twenties. Maybe younger. She had pale slightly sickened skin and bags underneath her eyes that clearly showed she had another job after this shift. How she juggled work and a kid. He didn't know. He felt sorry for her to have to go through so much. He continued to observe her while she chatted with her other customers. They all seemed really nice and patient towards her. He got up from the table and left enough money for the shakes. He took out of his wallet 2,500 Zeni and slipped it into her apron with out her noticing. It might have been a little too much, but money was never an issue to him. Walking out from the Cafe, he and Goten strolled around town until his phone rang.

"Hello." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan. You and Goten are running late." Bulma said on the line. "Where are you?"

"We went out for a milk shake." He replied. "We'll be there shortly."

Gohan hung up the phone before she could finish. He picked up Goten and went into a spot no one could see him. He took off into the sky and headed towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

The jet cruiser landed outside of the castle. It was state of the line and only available to the royal settlements. Queen Kress descended down the ramp. She loved her gardens. It was simply the best in the world. She had just about every flower anyone could think of. She took note the future princess was outside. Lounging on a chair and reading a book. Her nose was always in a book. The Queen was happy that as she got older in the two years that she's been here... she became extremely beautiful. She didn't braid her hair anymore. She didn't wear overalls anymore. That was the first thing of her transformation. No bits of country or signs that she once belonged to the Ox Kingdom. It was funny how most of the girls from the Ox Kingdom either did their hair in braids or buns. Buns because that's what princess chichi did and braids... well she didn't . some of the ones she had seen were beautiful but it's not Fox material. Their hair was either curly or straight. Sometimes thrown into a ponytail. Lime had long straight auburn red hair. It used to curly braided and frizzy bit thanks to the stylist. It was shiny and refined. She had flawless creamy skin that went well with her bluegreean eyes. She grown tall. Not taller than her son but enough to show she was at a good height for her age. Of course she had to wear heels. But from what she was seeing the future princess was not. No. She was barefoot. That didn't please the queen in the slightest.

"Lime, we discussed this many times, always wear proper foot attire when outdoors. It doesn't matter when you are sitting or not." The queen scolded.

"I'm sorry your majesty." She said. "It was just... such a pretty day and I fell on my way to the chair. I think I twisted my ankle." She said closing her book.

"Why wasn't Jeremiah here to escort you? You should always have an escort around the castle." She said.

"Jeremiah went out with his friends. My escort should be back soon. He went to get an icepack for the swelling."

The queen sighed. She carefully picked up Line's legs to sit at the edge of the lounge chair and placed them on her lap to examine her ankle.

"You really need to be more careful Lime. Honestly. I know heels are a pain but you have to be able to walk to be able to run this nation properly. The queen continued while looking at the swelling.

"I'm sorry your highness, but with all do respect... it seems each pair of heels I receive they get higher and higher and I just can't walk in 51/2 inch heels."Lime exclaimed.

"Ladies don't raise their voices. I do see your point." The queen said softening up. "I'll talk to Jeremiah and see if he can get you to a e something with less of a heel.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have the icepack." The man said.

"Thank you." The queen said taking the ice out of his hand. He simply nodded and bowed. "You can go rest Samuel." The queen said.

"I'll be taking care of her now. Sam bowed again and walked away. The queen placed the ice on her ankle gently. "Which friends did he run off with that he didn't want to take you?"

"I'm guessing Javier and Bryson. They started school at Orange Star and Jeremiah went to the border to meet them.

"The ruffians. The queen said. "I'm not to keen on those two."

Lime nodded in agreement.

"I have a feeling that those two would cause so much trouble if they came to the castle.

Lime nodded in agreement again. In all honesty, she wasn't a fan of Jeremiah's friends at all.

"Speaking of my son..." Lime looked out to see Jeremiah come across the courtyard and into the garden. She could see him smiling at her.

"Lime? Why is your feet upon mother's lap with an icepack?" He said frowning.

"I tripped." She replied simply.

"Honestly, son. She is a lady. Not a tramp. When you go shopping for kind gestures... heels lower than two inches. Nothing higher. She can't walk. She falls." the Queen lectured.

"I'm sorry, mother. When I go out. I see a pair and don't think." he said.

"Take her next time." the Queen went on. "She needs some more fresh air outside of these walls."

"I take her out once a week." he said. "What more does she need?"

"She needs to be out there more. See the world." the queen continued. "That's why she's joining us for the Ox King's banquet this weekend."

Jeremiah froze. He didn't want that. That meant.. she would see him. "You've got to be kidding me. She's hurt. She's not going anywhere." Jeremiah said.

"Why wouldn't I? Lime asked. "It's my home settlement."

"That is why you can't go. You'll run into people you know. You're not an Ox anymore, Lime." Jeremiah scorned.

"She's going, and that's final, Jeremiah." the queen said.

"But..."

"What is my rule Jeremiah? The queen interrupted.

"You're rule is absolute, mother." He said.

"That's right. Since you're here now, I'm going to meet with the King for arrangements for this weekend." The queen said getting up from Lime's legs.

"Thank you for taking care of me, your highness." Lime said.

You are very welcome, Lime." The queen said walking inside the doors.

Lime looked at Jeremiah as he took his mothers spot and inspecting her ankle.

"Honestly Lime. You need to be more careful." He said.

"I'm sorry. I know it's been two years, but I'm just not used to walking in heels." she replied.

"Anyways..." he said dropping the subject. "When we arrive at the banquet. You are not to talk to Gohan. Am I clear? He's such a brute. He attacked my friends."

"He only attacks if he's provoked or someone is threatening his family, or attacking his family." she said nonchalantly. "If he talks to me I'm not going to blow hims off."

"You will do that." Jeremiah said. "You are not part of his life anymore, Lime. You are mine."

"I was once his. I'm still his." She said with anger in her voice.

"Give it a rest. It's been two years. He hasn't contacted you, and I've stopped all your contacts with him. If he wanted you so badly, he would've came. He hasn't."

"Only because he respects rules." Lime stammered.

"Enough Lime, you are not to talk to him. Am I clear?"

Lime's eyes widened. She wanted to argue more, but arguments lead to her not going out of the walls. She nodded slowly.

"Good." he said. "Let's get back inside."

Jeremiah helped Lime up and both went inside the castle.

–

For those reading the other one.. I hope you saw the changes!

 _Sabina21: Videl won't find out that he a Prince for awhile. I'm glad you like this chapter though! :D_

 _rrm232: I didn't mind Videl and Gohan going cannon at all. I found it weird that he did end up with her though. I thought there would be some type of conflict with the relationship, but sadly there was none. I do hope you like how this will turn out._

 _Drama Llama-sama: This one about far changed the most. I probably have errors in it that I can't see. I'm thinking more and more of a beta reader, but I'm already nervous enough with lots of people reading this story. I'd feel more uncomfortable with someone poking at it... It's weird. I know_

 _pir84lyf: hahaha glad you like the ship! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

A/N:I do not own anything Dragon Ball related

* * *

West City Mirage was no ordinary dining place. (It was where all the famous and higher ups would go for fine dining and high class parties.) For Gohan, it was a place where the rich spent money they didn't necessarily need. It was an awkward dinner for him, needless to say. He was glad that Goten was enjoying himself. It was Goten's first time being in an establishment so fancy. They were all wearing different suits from different designers.

Gohan wore a black suit, with a black button up shirt, and a black tie, by Jorge Carmani. He was the second best designer, according to Bulma. His long hair laid down. Half of it was pulled back. His face was out for everyone to see. His mother had insisted that just for this one night let her see how much her son has grown. She missed out on a chunk with being asleep most of the time she wanted to enjoy it while she could.

Goten and Trunks wore little black tuxedos by Alvin Vine. They had ruffled white shirts, black bow ties, and as Goten said, "shiny black shoes." Goten was excited to be dressed up in something other than training gis. At first he felt weird, but he became accustomed to nice clothing. He just hoped to keep them clean while he ate. However, his tux coat was stiff and he couldn't wait to blast it off of him.

Bulma wore a long dark purple silk dress by Mera Fang that hugged all her curves perfectly. She had a slit that worked its way up to her mid thigh. The top of her dress wrapped around her bust like a tube, and round the top of the dress was lined with diamond gemstones. Bulma also wore a tear drop red diamond necklace the Vegeta bought her for their anniversary.

Vegeta knew he was getting lucky tonight. He wore a Zuit Suit by Steven Cabana. It was black with pinstripes. The only problem with it was Bulma didn't let him wear the fidora hat that came with it. Vegeta knew he was a sucker for his wife. He didn't let anyone know, but he would put his own life in front of her.

"Hey Trunks?" Goten asked.

"What?" Trunks replied.

"Wanna spar when we get back?" Goten asked.

Trunks grinned. "Only if we get to blast off these dumb clothes." Trunks said.

Chi Chi smiled at her son. She was glad that he got some type of exercise. She wished that he had the out doors and trained himself to be active, but she was bound. Chi Chi sat comfortably in her chinese style dress she wore on formal occasions. She designed and made it herself years ago. It had many different colors from deep shades of red to shiney gold colors. She looked around from table to table and smiled at each one of them. It brought her great joy that all these business men and women had time to spend with their families.

"Mom? You okay?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine, Gohan." Chi Chi said snapping out of her trance.

Gohan looked back down and began eating his food. That was one thing Bulma taught her saiyans. How to control themselves eating in public. They were all well reserved and she knew that once they got home they would devour the kitchen. This food wouldn't be enough to hold them over.

Chi Chi and Gohan began talking about his schooling. According to Chi Chi he was cooping well in school. Gohan and Chi Chi discussed his academic roles and what he does for physical activities. He would excel in gym of course. He would obliterate the competition in academics. Chi Chi didn't raise a fool. He bred him to be a scholar. Bulma watched Chi Chi closely since she was still in recovery. Chi Chi's walking wasn't that great. She tried using a walker, but became tired to quick and end up falling. Bulma then made a chart for Chi Chi's daily activities. She had a plan, and that plan involved Vegeta. She hoped that he would agree to that. With Gohan in school, and getting ready to take on the Ox Kingdom, Gohan's plate was full. She also had to take the banquet into consideration as well. Bulma wanted to use Goten, but ruled him out because he was still young. She need someone a bit taller and stronger to help, but the Ox King was going to stay for awhile...

"Excuse me, Mrs. Briefs?" a voice said.

Bulma looked up and saw a man holding a note pad and paper.

"Yes?" She said annoyed.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Landers from Phorbes Monthly. I saw that you were out for once and I would like to do a quick interview of you with your family for next months issue.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to decline. We are about to leave soon. If you would like you can take a quick picture and go." Bulma said as nice as she could.

"You sure do live up to your reputation as to being a very private woman. I will love to take a picture." Mr. Landers replied.

"Boys, circle around Chi Chi and we'll take this picture and go." Bulma said. She knew this was out of character for her, but she was feeling generous. It was one picture, and she had to give the paparazzi the benefit of sneaking in here. Yet, again, he does work for Phorbes...

The group gave a small smile and took the picture.

"Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Briefs. Here's my card. If you ever want to do the interview just give me a call." Mr. Landers informed.

Across from the dinning room, where Gohan and his family sat, Hercule, Videl, Erasa, and her parents sat. It was a buisness meeting between Erasa's parents and Hercule. They wanted to feature him as the front cover for the oncoming Martial Arts tournament in the next few months. Erasa wasn't paying much attention at the discussion. She was bored needless to say. She found an interesting table across from her. She saw a boy, maybe about her age. He was tall and handsome. This boy looked quite familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey Vi?" Erasa whispered.

"Yes?" Videl said.

"That boy across from us... with his hair in halves... Does he look familiar to you?" Erasa asked.

Videl looked at the table. She saw, the heiress Bulma Briefs, a man with tall spiky hair, A woman in a wheel chair, two little boys bickering, and a teenager with with long hair pulled into a style that only a girl in her younger years would wear.

In Videl's eyes, he was gorgeous god. She didn't think someone could ever be so attractive. Even with long hair. She wanted to touch his sharp facial features. What she admired most was his eyes, that were full of mystery, anger, cold, and other emotions she wanted to know, but couldn't put her mind to make the words. Videl Satan was turned on for the first time just by looking at this male. He had perfect posture and etiquette while he was eating. She looked at his hair again and Erasa was right, this boy did look familiar...

"It's Gohan." Videl said softly to herself. She fell for Gohan just by looking at his face. She barely even knew him and she wanted to devour him from right where he was sitting. What was it about Gohan that brought to her mind to solve him. He was his own walking mystery.

"Gohan is on hell of a good looking boy underneath all that hair." Erasa said.

Videl nodded in agreement.

"Well he is a prince." Videl said to herself softly.

"Who's a Prince?" Erasa's father asked stopping the conversation he was having with Hercule Satan.

"Gohan is. He's sitting with Bulma Briefs." Erasa said absentmindedly.

"A Prince is here?!" The server shrieked. She was walking past the table at the time, but when she heard royalty was out and about... She couldn't contain her shock.

From across the way, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta heard the scream. Every table was looking at them now.

"Let's get out of here." Chi Chi demanded.

Bulma, and the rest of the group stood up immediately. Gohan went behind Chi Chi and began to push her out the door, in a rapid pace. Trunks and Goten were the first ones out the door before the other tables began to crowd Bulma. Vegeta, wanted to blast them away, but he knew he couldn't. He smirked.

"You're on your own." He said to Bulma playfully and walked out the door. Bulma knew she was stuck. She had to deal with these people, plus pay the bill.

"Mrs. Briefs! How did you get royalties out of their settlements?" She heard someone ask.

"Mrs. Briefs! Which settlement are they from?" Another asked.

Bulma's head was spinning. So many questions were asked and she was on her own.

"Mrs. Briefs! A word please." A voice said.

Bulma recognized that voice. It was the voice of annoyance in her mind. These weren't just any reporters. They were journalists. Well known journalists. Mr. and Mrs. Marker, the ones who reported to King Furry. They were basically spies of the world, minus the killing. She knew that these two have been wanting an exclusive/inclusive interview with her, for the past ten years. She was going to say yes, but it just wasn't good timing. She just took over the company, and began her relationship with Vegeta. She didn't have time for an interview. Ever since then, she had been denying them. Company issues came up, new inventions started to bloom, and not to mention, Trunks was born. Then the three years of her owning company came up as soon as the androids appeared... Then the Cell Games. She was glad these two journalists stayed away from her for a few years because they were constantly on Mr. Satan. Then when Capsule Corp came out with the new updated hoover board, and they were right back on her heels. The hoover boards were crash proof and came with a foot lock so extremist, such as her son and Goten, could do more with them. She was glad that Gohan came up with the idea to have those boards on the market seeing as now they are used in all kinds of sports now. With Gohan's brain and her way of putting her hands to work, they became an unstoppable force. Shortly after the boards came out, Gohan stopped working due to his mother almost taking a turn for the worse. Somehow she pulled out of it though. Then other employees became jealous that Bulma had a "child" working with her.

Now here she was facing her annoyance of two very powerful writers...

"Mrs. Briefs? I do believe you still owe us an interview." Mrs. Marker said with her eyes not moving from Bulma. If looks could control people, Bulma would be in her spell. Mrs. Marker was woman in demand. She normally always got what she wanted. She would be damned if she didn't get her long awaited interview sometime soon.

"What's going on, dad?" Erasa asked approaching her parents.

"Your mom is working on trying to get the long awaited interview from Mrs. Briefs." Mr. Marker said. "Go wait by the car. We'll be out shortly, sweetie."

Erasa nodded and walked out the door seeing how she knew that the dinner she was having was long forgotten.

Bulma smirked at Mrs. Marker. "You see, I am not available for an interview anytime soon. Seeing how I'm feeling generous I will let you in on a little secret. Bulma said not letting her smile drop. "Capsule Corporation is very prosperous and is growing more and more. We do have a new line of jets coming out as soon as we get the bugs fixed. That's all I will say.

"Okay." Mrs. Marker said. "...and what about the Prince."

"That's not my business to say." Bulma said. "When he wants to talk he'll talk. I'm pretty sure though that your daughter does go to school with him. Ask her. However, I don't know how much he has told her. He's a quiet boy, that much I will tell you. He doesn't like people talking about him, and doesn't like written about. So if you so much publish anything about him, I am not responsible for anything he does after wards. It is a good thing your daughter didn't talk about him. Plus, if you tell King Furry, he won't care, he already knows all about the boy so all your information would be useless to him, and King Furry is the only one who can't control him."

Mrs. Marker was at a loss with the information she received. She finally understood why her daughter came home in a weird mood on the first day of school. Mrs. Maker remembered her daughter saying she was in the same class as the mysterious prince but she didn't want to talk about it.

"I see..." Mrs. Marker said finally after a long pause. I do hope you call me in the future for that appointment. I haven't given up yet." Let's go, honey." Mr. and Mrs. Marker both left the restaurant.

"Mrs. Briefs?" a voice said from behind her.

"Oh what now!" Bulma said turning around annoyed. She saw a tall man wearing a brown gi top and white gi pants. She knew exactly who he was when her eyes met his afro.

"I don't think that's a nice way to talk to the hero of the world." Mr Satan said.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the pompous man. "Mr. Satan, what brings you to disturb my presence." Bulma said with no enthusiasm.

"I saw that you were entertaining the Ox Princess and her son." Mr. Satan said with a sly grin on his face.

"Ok..." Bulma said confused. "How do you know that they belong to the Ox Kingdom?"

"As the world champion and hero, I was privileged to attend a meeting among all the settlements. They just had one not to long ago." Mr. Satan informed. "The Ox King mentioned about his daughter being sick and his grandson taking over for a bit while he visited her. I was also allowed to go to the banquet he is hosting this weekend."

Bulma raised her eyebrow. "Well don't you feel special." She said sarcastically.

"Yes, well being the greatest hero..."

"Stop." Bulma interrupted. "You are a supercilious arrogant asshole that needs to be put in his place."

The dinning room stopped what they did and dropped their forks. They couldn't believe the words that popped out of the heiresses mouth.

"You say you're a world hero, but I never seen you protect your city, or any city for that matter. The only time I saw you out protecting the city is when you sent your daughter out. That's it. Well, maybe a few small crimes where there is only one or two crooks, but never a whole crew of them. You say you're the world champion of martial arts, but you have yet to compete in any tournament. Are you going to do the World Tournament coming up in the next month, or are you going to just pose for the cameras? That's the only thing you're good at. Basically, what I'm trying to go at is that all you do is talk. Talk to unimportant people and useless tabloid reporters. If you are a hero like you say you are, the start acting like on instead of reminding everyone of what you once were." Bulma was furious and stormed off. She couldn't stand anymore of that man. Not only did he take credit for her god sons credit but he threw it around carelessly and with out consequences. This is how she retaliated to him and it fed her vengeance to the fraud he was.

Mr. Satan stood there shocked. He was embarrassed to say the least. Not only did the Capsule Corp heiress shamed him in front of his people, he was also embarrassed that his daughter was there.

"Hey lady." Videl said angrily and stopping Bulma in her tracks. "I don't care if you're the top inventor of the world and I don't care if you're some type of genius, but what you said to my father is just down right disrespectful. He saved the world! He saved your life! He doesn't have to prove anything to anyone!"

Bulma turned around and smiled. "Videl, you are beautiful, smart, and naturally talented, but so blind." she said sadly. Bulma walked out from the restaurant leaving a still stunned Hercule and a curiously confused Videl.

"Blind... huh? Videl said to herself. "I wonder what she means..."

"Dad? Am I missing something? Does Bulma know something about you that I don't?" Videl questioned.

Mr. Satan was nervous. He was indeed hiding something from Videl. How he wanted to tell her the truth so much, but he couldn't. With Videl's mother out of the picture he had to support his daughter. She got into the one of the best schools in all of the settlements. He knew he was arrogant, and he had to constantly remind him that everything was a lie. Did the blue hair woman see right through him, he wondered? However, he did notice something familiar about the prince but didn't know where, and he did see a little boy that reminded him of someone else, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, sweet pea." Mr. Satan said after he came back from his shock. Let's go home."

* * *

Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten were lightly sparring outside the main home of Capsule Corps. It was behind the invention complex Bulma had constructed a little after Trunks was born. She figured it would be easier to work in and so Trunks wouldn't put anything in his mouth. Gohan and Trunks fought in a team against Vegeta and Goten. They liked to switch things up. It kept the boys open to new techniques is what Vegeta concluded. It also helped them fight in different styles. With Vegeta's tough Saiyan style for complete offense and Gohan's many different styles of defense, these boys were going to be unstoppable forces. Trunks was gifted with his mother's brain. He picked up on anything in a rapid pace. He was able to adopt his father's techniques within months. Goten, on the other hand had slight trouble. He was more resourceful though. Goten was also more open to learning new things. He was currently learning from Tien, when Tien was available. If Goten was lucky he convinced Trunks to join him for special training. Goten was currently learing the multi-form technique, but every time he attempted he looked like a conjoined twin, and so did Trunks. They were still young though in Gohan's eyes. He believed they still have time. Vegeta didn't think so. He wanted the boys to be perfectly trained monsters that would be ready to take any predator.

Chi Chi was outside watching the four boys spar. They were going slow enough for her to keep up for once, and slow enough not to destroy the yard. Even though these four warriors were the strongest in the universe, they all feared the wrath of Bunny Briefs if her garden became a war zone. She may seemed nice on the outside, and the inside, but if anything happened to her yard, she had the wrath of ten angry saiyans in one room.

After a long night of sparring Gohan took a shower and began packing a few of his items for his stay at the Ox Kingdom. He wasn't quite prepared to run the kingdom, but he figured he could learn as he went. His grandfather would help him before he left is what he is hoping for, but he didn't hold his tongue on it. Gohan also had Goten's coronation to worry about. Goten wasn't like he was when he was a child. Goten was genetically different. With being born in a tube, and taking in different DNA, Gohan wasn't sure what would lie in his little brother's future. Goten was a mixture of Vegeta and Goku. He walked with Vegeta's pride, but he was young and playful like his father was. If Gohan had the choice, Goten's coronation would be put on hold for a few more years. There was still problems that Goten faced, such as out bursts in his ki control, turning into a giant ape when the moon wasn't full, and worst of all... his breathing would stop in the middle of the night. Gohan feared that one day Goten would just not wake up one day. Even though Goten shared a room with Trunks, his room was created to keep a certain type of oxygen to keep his lungs pumping at night. So far it worked, but when Gohan and Goten chose to stay in the Mountains he had to keep him monitored. There was also the fact that Gohan didn't want his little brother to grow up because as soon as his coronation was over, Goten would begin the duties of a young prince.

* * *

Videl and Mr. Satan arrived back at their mansion. They took off their evening coats and removed their shoes at the front door. It was a tiring night for them. Videl was mentally exhausted from thinking about Gohan in the car, and Mr. Satan was just exhausted.

Mr. Satan yawned and looked at his daughter. "Videl." Mr. Satan said. "What can you tell me about that Prince other than what I know about him?"

"Today was the first time I saw his face. His hair normally blocks it. I think he is a prodigy. He is very smart. He was home schooled all his life and lives with Bulma Briefs. From what he said, that was his god mother. I've seen him say a few words to Erasa. That's about it. He hasn't said much to anyone. He's very quiet. The class questions if he's some type of trickster. He seems lifeless. There's something about him that has our class questioning him. Where did he come from? Why start school now? It's crazy but with how silent he is, it's like school is running normally without the sense of his presence. He's just a body taking up a seat, but when we see him all these questions pop up."

"Do you like this boy?" Hercule said.

"He seems alright. I wouldn't mind being his friend if he opened up more." Videl said.

"Think about it. If you can become friends with him, then he will come to like you. Then when he likes you, he will ask you out. If he asks you out, the you two will be a couple and eventually marry and you can become queen. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it? Hercule said with a sly smile.

Videl didn't know what to think after that. Her father normally shuts out any conversations that she has when it comes to boys.

"I don't like him like that." Videl said.

"Just consider what I am saying." Hercule said.

Videl nodded and walked to her room. After today she did feel something for Gohan, and that was complete lust. The things that formed in her mind about him left her hot and frustrated. She went into her room, stripped down and took a cold shower. Thinking about Gohan all over again made her want to cool down for a bit.

Mr. Satan never thought of himself as a crook, but after today... he had to plant that in his daughter's brain. If he could get the Prince to fall in love with his daughter, then he could live his life in peace and not worry about boasting about being a "hero" or he could have more publicity. He would be fine with either. Hopefully publicity, who was he kidding, he loved the attention. If his daughter became queen he would have another thing to talk about. He could see it now, WORLD HERO IS FATHER IN LAW TO OX KING'S FUTURE KING. He wouldn't have to use his riches anymore after that happens. He knew of one way to get the two together, and that was at the banquet.

* * *

Looking out her window. She could see a purple dinosaur. Were her eyes deceiving her. Was that Icarus? Icarus found her! She was so happy to see that purple dinosaur. She had to act fast. She had a feeling Jeremiah would see a giant dinosaur hoovering outside her window. Last time a boy with lavender hair came to see her. That was a disaster as the royal guards tried to shoot him down. They couldn't shoot an animal down. That would be wrong. She quickly opened her drawer and fetched an unopened envelope. The chipper dinosaur was waiting patiently for her to open the window.

"Icarus I'm so happy to see you! I wish I could say more but quickly I need you to take this to Goten. I miss you buddy! Quick go!"

Icarus took the letter and soared into the sky. He missed her. Lime was the giver of the best treats known to human kind. He understood her well and knew that this paper needed to go to Gohan.

Lime watched Icarus take off. She wished she had a treat for him, but those were kept at her grandfather's store. If it was still opened. She didn't know anything with her family matters. She knew her grandfather died. She received a letter and that was it. She wasn't allowed to attend the funeral and it crushed her. Lime was generally sad that her grandfather didn't stick up for her when she went through the whole Gohan ordeal.

"I saw something strange just now. Want to elaborate?" Jeremiah said.

Lime jumped. "Nothing I couldn't handle." Lime replied.

"Really? I saw you, Lime. I saw you hand something to the creature. What was that thing?"

"Nothing. I didn't hand him anything."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we shot that creature down."

Lime went silent. "Please don't."

"Who was that?" He demanded.

"His name is Icarus. He's a friend."

"A friend? You call that thing a friend?"

"Yes. He's my friend. I haven't seen him in years."

"So I'm assuming that that creature belongs to Gohan."

"No. Goten."

"What's a Goten?"

"An ally." she smirked.

* * *

It was way passed midnight. Everyone was asleep. All except the spiky haired little boy. He waited and waited. He knew he would be in big trouble if Gohan found out, but he was tired of seeing his brother sad all the time. He knew about a girl named Lime, but barely remembered a face. He was so young and sick all the time, but remembered a friendly face of girl with auburn hair. He would ask his brother about the girl in his dreams, but Gohan would say that's Lime. That was all. One day the little boy stumbled upon something he shouldn't have, but it was on his brother's bed. He opened a box and saw the girl in his dreams. A picture of her and his brother. A brother that had a genuine smile. His hair was much shorter. He looked so alive. Goten wanted to see that side of his brother and with a little help from Trunks he was able to find her. It was their secret mission. He gave Icarus the coordinates and sent him on his way. Now he just waited and waited for his friend to come back. This would be the second letter he would received and this would be the letter he would give to Gohan. He just hoped that his brother wouldn't be mad at him. He didn't know the history those two had, but he would do anything just to see his brother smile like that again. Icarus came into view and Goten opened the window and jumped down to meet the dinosaur. Goten took the letter from Icarus's mouth, gave him a treat and sent him on his way. He hoped Gohan would be happy with this. Goten went back into his room and put the letter underneath his pillow and happily went to sleep.

* * *

That's it for now. I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the reviews and support. I'm trying to do better with updates I know they are slow! Until next time

Ixi


	5. Hiatus Update

It's been over a year I know. I got a new laptop. My old one is ultimately dead. I have everything on my new one so no worries. It just took awhile to get a new laptop. Everything is on a hiatus until I get all the stories revised, edited, and completely finished before I start posting. Some stories will be taken down due to the fact I just lost interest. However, I will rewrite them. Just not now.

Thanks for understanding!

I'm also changing my username so be on the look out for that. I will mention my old one in the notes I leave

Ixi


End file.
